GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G
GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G (aka Seravee Gundam 3G, Seravee), is a proposed upgrade to Seravee that was never implemented, the unit was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Technology & Combat Characteristics Featured in Gundam-00V, Seravee is a GN-H(eavy)-W(eapons) type. During the conflict between A-Laws and Celestial Being, A-Laws continuously introduced new and more formidable MS and MA units that challenged the survivability of CB's Gundams. The demand for more powerful weapons was necessary to help Celestial Being and their Meisters maintain an edge to survive in future conflicts. An upgrade design was drafted for both Seravee and Seraphim as part of their GN-H(eavy)-W(eapons) development, GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam. Seravee's enhancements included Seraphim and two unmanned Seraphims called SEM for the expansion of the Trial System to a wider area and from which Veda-linked machines with solar furnaces are rendered useless. Along with Seravee, the two SEMs are communicated to using quantum signals from Seraphim, and this remote control interaction range is theoretically infinite. On the other hand, there is a limit to the area that the Trial System can expand to. Nevertheless, an area of a hundred kilometers can be covered and the whole battlefield can be covered completely. Though the development was sped up as a trump card to the enemy Innovators, manufacturing the two GN-00902 SEM was difficult, and as the current status is that its meister, Tieria, has not regained the link to Veda, the SEMs are mostly dead weight, but they do provide 4 more GN cannons to Seravee and there was anxiety of being shot down before Veda was recaptured; Seravee sortied in the final battle with GNHW/B, which was the second plan. Bazooka/Cannon Combinations Buster Cannon is the bazooka/cannon combination of one the GN Bazookas attached to one of the shoulder GN Cannons for increased firing range and firepower. Double Bazooka Burst Mode is when the GN Bazookas combine its two parts into a single weapon to fire powerful projectile particle orbs. When combined, Seravee activates Face Burst Mode for added particle charge to fire. At times when needed for immediate firing, Trans-Am can be used for Seravee to fire multiple shots or for one powerful shot. Double Bazooka Buster Cannon is the cannon/bazooka configuration of Double Bazooka Cannon in conjunction with Trans-Am. The configuration gives Seravee further increased firepower and range for it's GN Bazooka II. Double Bazooka Cannon is the cannon/bazooka combination when Double Bazooka is attached to one of the shoulder GN Cannons on Seravee. It's another variation combination for increased firepower and range to attack targets. Hyper Burst Bazooka Mode is Seravee's most powerful particle weapon attack. Double Bazooka in conjunction with Trans-Am and Face Burst Mode creates a particle projectile roughly 2-3 times the size of Burst Mode's particle projectile orb. Twin Buster Cannon is the bazooka/cannon combination of both GN Bazookas attached to both shoulder GN Cannons for increased firing range and firepower. Armaments ;*GN Bazooka II :The new GN Bazooka is an overall improvement over Virtue's bazooka. While it can traditionally fire the weapon as a single piece weapon, GN Bazooka II has multi-function capabilities and enhancements to its predecessor. The bazooka can be split in two, making the bazooka into two over-sized guns for successive firing with minimal time lag. The trade-off is its lack of firepower. This design was intentional due to past experiences with high speed combat enemy units. Virtue's Bazooka might have been powerful, but its beam fire was so slow that it was easy for enemy units to avoid getting shot. GN Bazooka II can fire faster and can be used in conjunction with GN Cannons for extended range and firepower. When greater firepower is needed, the split bazooka can be attached onto the shoulder GN Cannons to enhance it's range and power. As a single piece weapon, Double Bazooka, it can fire a particle beam sphere. ;*GN Beam Sabers :Seravee has a total of 10 beam sabers, 2 in its MS forearms and 8 hidden within its cannons/MS arms. The additional beam sabers are hidden and only used in dire situations. ;*GN Cannons :Four GN Cannons are attached in between the rear shoulders and knees of Seravee. They are improved versions of Virtue's cannons as they are smaller, lighter, and have greater firing succession rates. The top cannons can work in conjunction with GN Bazooka II for extended range and firepower. In addition, the GN Cannons also works in conjunction with Seravee's GN Field. When all four cannons are deployed, a GN Field is generated at the center. When the cannons fire, the central GN particles and the cannon become a single blast that's comparable to Virtue's GN Bazooka Burst Mode. A hidden ability of the GN Cannons are that they double as transformable MS arms, with their own beam sabers for melee combat. This feature was added in consideration for Seravee's lack of speed, poor maneuverability, and other deficiencies as a countermeasure(s). The 3G enhancements add four more GN Cannons, mounted on remote controllable versions of Seraphim. These units dock on Seravee's back and face out to the sides. System Features ;*Face Burst Mode :Seravee has a hidden face in its back, the hidden backpack form of Seraphim. Since Seraphim contains the GN Drive, it disperses excess GN particles when needed and stores the particles when Face Burst Mode isn't needed. When high GN particle output is needed, a second Gundam face reveals itself hidden under the armor pack. When the second face reveals, the lower sides of its face vents large amounts of GN particles necessary for immediate GN Field generation/regeneration and works in conjunction with Seravee's GN particle weapons for higher destructive yield. The GN particle vents also provide additional thrust for maneuvering and hauling. Face Burst Mode is the most actively used function of Seravee. ;*GN Field :GN Field is the most deployed function of Seravee next to Face Burst Mode. The armor itself can generate/regenerate a GN Field Barrier on its own without Face Burst Mode. Unlike Virtue, which required GN particle vents for its GN Field, the Seravee's new armor was designed to efficiently disperse GN particles for GN Field generation/regeneration. The GN Field Barrier isn't as effective against enemy units since the Federation has GN weapons of their own. As a countermeasure, the GN Field often executes in conjunction with Face Burst Mode to increase it's GN Field strength and density. When executed together, the emitted particles vent out a white-green color hue and the particle mass is so thick that a person can vaguely see Seravee through the GN Field. :Virtue's GN Field at times became a liability when facing various mobile units on the battlefield. There was a lag time between dropping the field to fire its GN Cannons and regenerating the field for protection. The new GN weapon compliments were designed to work harmoniously with the GN Field and the GN particles can be utilized to enhance it's firepower. The GN particles can form a compressed field and ignite into a particle beam when Seravee's GN Bazooka and/or GN Cannons fire. The combination of additional GN particles from the GN Field in conjunction with its particle weapons can enhance the particle beam's destructive yield at 2-3 fold. ;*Trans-Am System :Trans-Am temporarily gives Seravee 3x its normal performance capabilities, but often used to temporarily charge itself for special attacks without completely draining its GN particles in the middle of combat. When fully utilized, Seravee will have a nearly impenetrable GN Field, increase in engine thrust, physical strength, and more power to its GN weaponry. Trans-Am is also capable of being used by both Seravee and Seraphim at the same time. When the system is activated, particles will saturate both Gundams and the particle condensers will hold onto the particles for Seravee as Seraphim breaks off for combat. History Note: Seravee's history and exploits is closely tied to Tieria Erde's profile, please read his profile if you're curious. Picture Gallery GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam Back.jpg|Fan art CG rear File:GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam Data.jpg|GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam's Specs File:GN-008GNHW3G XN Seravee Gundam.jpg|GN-008GNHW/3G XN Seravee Gundam File:GN-009 Seraphim Gundam.jpg File:GN-009 Armed Seraphim Back.jpg Seravee 3G.png|GN-008GNHW/3G - Seravee Gundam - GNHW/3G File:GN-008GNHW3G_Seravee_Gundam_00V_II.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-008GNHW/3G - Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G File:GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam 00V III.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-008GNHW/3G - Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G File:GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam 00V IV.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-008GNHW/3G - Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G File:GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam 00V V.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-008GNHW/3G - Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G Notes Seravee's knee mounted GN Cannons are a nod to Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ's AMX-015 Geymalk while its extra arms are a tribute to Mobile Suit Z Gundam's titanic mobile suit The O. References File:00V GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam + SEM.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-008GNHW/3G - Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G File:GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam Mag.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-008GNHW/3G - Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G - Specifications/Design File:GN-008GNHW3G Seravee Gundam 00V.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-008GNHW/3G - Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G - Story External Links *Seravee Gundam on MAHQ *Seravee Gundam on Wikipedia